When The Past Comes Back
by kathyluvzelle
Summary: Hana is a normal ninja girl living in Konoha, on Team 9 with her two best friends, and lives with her adoptive parents. She's good friends with Naruto and the gang, but there is something about her. Something that attracts Tobi to her along with older members of the Nara, Inuzuka, and Uzumaki clans. What is it?


A young woman pursed her invitingly plump red lips as she paced impatiently in her room. Her chocolate locks cascaded down to the center of her back, pinned back neatly so they stayed out of her face, and bounced with each step she took. Her kimono was made of the finest and softest red silk with intricate white and pink flower designs and trailed behind her as she walked around. She stopped immediately when a knock on the door sounded throughout her bedroom chamber.

"Enter," she said in her enchanting voice.

A nervous man, no older than thirty, poked his head in the room before entering and closing the door behind him. He cleared his throat, putting both hands behind his back, and straightened himself up knowing that his lady didn't very much tolerate sloppy stances.

"What news do you bring me?" her deep lapis lazuli eyes staring at him expectantly.

"The….rebellion is still carrying on…..though not as strongly," he said nervously. He knew that the lady would be incredibly displeased with that bit of information, all the other guards knew it as well and that was exactly why he sent him to tell her.

As expected, she thought to herself. She opened her balcony doors and stepped outside, taking in the screaming sounds of anarchy. Flames rose from outside the gates of her large mansion home and their light nearly blinded her. She arched a perfect eyebrow when she saw one of the guards allow someone- two someones actually- from the other side of the gate to enter. What had possessed them to do such a thing? Without even asking her? She snapped her fingers and the slightly less nervous man was by her side in a heartbeat.

"Go see who was just allowed on my property," she ordered. "I don't feel like dealing with anyone who wishes to kill me right now. I just had my floor cleaned after all, no need to make the maids clean up fresh blood."

"Yes my lady," he bowed obediently and quickly left to see who had managed to get in past the gates.

Ten minutes later, he returned and knocked on the door again. She granted him permission to enter.

"Masters Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju wish to see you," he told her.

"Who?"

"The leader of the Uchiha clan and the current Hokage of Konoha."

"What do they want?" she asked boredly.

"They wish to speak to you," he said.

"I'll speak to them for the sake of getting them out of here. Where did you take them?"

"To the study," he informed her. She nodded and made her way to the study with her servant boy trailing behind her.

"Are you certain that this girl is the root of our problems?" the Senju asked the Uchiha. The Uchiha nodded curtly.

"Once we get rid of her, peace will return to the village we call home," he said.

"I'm sure that we don't need to 'get rid of her'. There must be some way to reach some sort agreement with her," Senju said reasonably. The Uchiha replied with the ever-so-famous "hn".

The door opened slowly and they were met with the same man who had opened the door for them when they first walked up. He cleared his throat nervous and fiddled with his fingers.

"The Lady Hikari," he said and stepped out of the way.

The two men, who had only heard of the girl but never actually laid eyes on her, had trouble keeping their eyes from widening when she entered the room with grace. Her skin was flawless, a bit pale yet still had a healthy glow to it. Her luscious red lips looked like two rose petals, her gem blue eyes had a mischievous sparkle to them, her beautiful brown hair was in perfect soft ringlets and pulled away from her face so her face could be seen perfectly. She strode further into the room gracefully until she stood directly across from them and then she placed one hand over the other in front of her.

"Hello gentlemen," she said, further surprising them with how soft and melodic her voice was.

"Good evening, my lady," Hashirama greeted her politely. "My name is-"

"Hashirama Senju," she finished. She directed her eyes to the other male. "And that must make you Madara Uchiha."

"Pleased to meet you," he said still slightly distracted by her beauty. She smirked mentally at this. Just like any other human, she thought.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please, sit," she said gesturing to the love seat behind them.

They obeyed her with hearts in their eyes.

"Would the two of you like anything? Tea? Water, perhaps?" she offered.

"We are fine, thank you for the kind offer," Hashirama said. She smiled at him and sent her servant boy to get herself some special tea. She also told him to bring two extra cups just in case they changed their minds. She may not be human, but she still had manners for kami's sake.

Madara watched her as she walked around her single red seat and sat daintily like a lady should. She looked fragile, like a beautiful porcelain doll. Gorgeous to look at, but there was always that hidden danger of not being careful with them.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?" she asked. Madara snapped back to reality and listened as the man next to him cleared his throat.

"Hikari-sama," he began. "As you may know, our village is beginning to get extremely….."

"Out of control," Madara finished. "Our ninja are beginning to lash out for some reason…..there have been more robberies than usual, violence plagues the streets, and….people have been murdered."

"Not to seem rude, but what exactly does any of this have to do with me?" she asked.

"Well….it seems that all of this started when you arrived just outside our village," Madara said sounding nervous for the first time in his life. He wanted to hit himself immediately afterward. Uchihas never let anyone see that they were nervous. They didn't get nervous, period!

She smiled, much to his surprise, and leaned back in her seat.

"So you believe I have something to do with how your village is falling into ruins?" she asked.

"We didn't quite say that," Hashirama said quickly. "We only were wondering if you had….any ideas as to what exactly was happening."

The servant opened the door with a tray of "tea" in a tea kettle with three cups on top of three saucers. He set the tray on the table between the two men and his lady and bowed to all three of them before leaving the room again. He knew his lady didn't want him in the room, she wanted to take care of this without him witnessing.

"You two seem like good men, so I will respect you," she told them as soon as the door was shut. "And by respecting you, I shall not lie to you. I am not what I seem."

"What do you mean by that?" Madara asked.

"I mean, I am not human as you are," she said bluntly. "Then again, you already knew that didn't you?"

"It's our duty to know who and what lives so close to our village and people," Hashirama told her.

"I see," she said moving up in her seat. She reached for the tea kettle and was about to pour herself some tea. "Are you sure you gentlemen wouldn't like a cup?"

"I will, I suppose," Hashirama said not wanting to feel rude. She smiled at him and looked at Madara. He nodded his head.

"I will as well," he said. Her smile seemed to turn into a smirk then.

"I love tea," she said as she began pouring. The two were too busy watching her lips form the words coming from her mouth, both wondering if they were as soft as they looked, to even see WHAT she was pouring into their cups. "It's excellent for calming nerves, rainy days, or when you have company."

She handed a cup to each man before picking up her own. She took a sip and her throat felt immediately soothed.

"Not to mention, it rids you of thirst quite well," she added.

Madara was the first to take a sip from his own cup and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion when he tasted the liquid. The lady noticed this and had to hide a smirk. Madara looked at Hashirama, who was now taking his first sip, and was met with a reflection of his face on Hashirama. They both looked down in their cups as the lady sipped at her tea happily.

"What…." Madara began. In his cup wasn't tea. At least it didn't look like tea. Or taste like it. Instead in his cup was a rich red liquid that closely resembled….

"Blood tea is just my favorite," Hikari said as she finished her cup. "So delicious."

It registered through the minds of Madara and Hashirama then. She hadn't served them tea, she served them BLOOD.

"I just want to make something clear to the two of you," she said. "I don't mean you any harm, you or your people. I am simply sitting on the sideline watching anarchy take place and now I am being unfairly accused of being the cause of it all, when in fact the true perpetrator is someone you know and trust a bit too much."

"Who?" Hashirama asked desperately, pushing aside the fact that he had just drank blood. Madara sat stiffly, hoping she would keep her mouth shut.

"I am an observant woman," she said meeting his eye for a moment before looking away. "But I don't want to ruin the fun. You will figure it out when the time is right."

"But-"

"In the meantime, I must ask you to leave," she said standing up. "Daytime is nearly upon us and I need my sleep. Not to mention you need to gain control over your people before they burn the whole village down."

Hashirama, even though he wanted answers, nodded and stood up and walked to the door. He kissed Hikari's hand, trying not to think too much of how soft it was, and left immediately expecting Madara to be behind. Madara stood and walked up to Hikari, looking down at her since she came up to the point just below his shoulder.

"You know," he said.

"Yes, of course I do," she stated. "It's wise to keep tabs on those who try to frame you for things you've never done. It's wise to keep tabs on people who may be a threat to you in general. I've learned that in my many years of life."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Much older than you will ever be," she said.

"May I ask you one last question?"

"Go on."

"Why was Master Hyuuga here the other day?"

"So you do keep tabs on those who may be a threat to you," she said with a coy smile. "Let me ask you something now, whose blood do you think you drank?"

"You used him?"

"He believes I love him, but what I love is his blood. Almost as much as I love the blood of Nara, Inuzuka, and Uzumaki. But you know, I've never had a drop of Uchiha blood. You all seem to be more than wise enough to stay away from me. Well, most of you."

Madara shivered in pleasure at how her voice had dropped to a more seductive note. It was as if he had no control over his body. She was a siren calling to him- a sailor- and she now had him under her control. Almost robotically, he lifted his head to give her access to his neck. She smirked and leaned forward, licking the spot just above his pulse point so it would be number. Her motion caused him to shiver again in excitement and anticipation. Her fangs grew out and before he knew it, they were buried in his neck. He gasped at the sudden pain, but it soon turned into a ridiculously high feeling of pleasure. He couldn't stop himself from moaning when he felt the high that came with her draining his blood. So this was why they all kept coming back.

When she felt like she had enough, she let go and let her fangs sink back into her gums.

"Mmm," she moaned. "The Uchiha blood wins. Makes sense coming from such a strong, handsome man."

Madara smiled at that statement. That meant she liked him more than the others. He loved having her like him more.

"You should be going now," she said. "Your friend will be wanting to know where you are."

"Yes, Hikari-sama," he said. She kissed his cheek and he blushed and left quickly with victorious thoughts about how she had taken blood from him and not the Senju. That was proof enough that Uchihas were better.

When the Uchiha was gone along with his "friend" Senju, Hikari smirked to herself. Another powerful leader of a powerful clan was now under her control- all believing the same thing. That she was in love with them. Just that thought was enough to make her laugh. She was not human, she loved no one but herself. She was not human, she loved nothing but blood. She was not human, she was a vampire.


End file.
